An Odd Encounter
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Desde que acordara nesse mundo esquisito se sentia desnorteado e confuso... até que viu o relance de cachos ruivos e precisou segui-los... Slash. Jon/Ashley; menções a Robb/Jon e Stuart/Ashley.


**Título:** An Odd Encounter  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto/2012 p/ Nayla (atrasado),** Slash M/M; Crossover; leve non-sense?; humor; drama.  
**Advertências:** Palavras chulas; abuso de bebida alcoolica; menção a incesto e leves spoilers.  
**Resumo:** Desde que acordara nesse mundo esquisito se sentia desnorteado e confuso... até que viu o relance de cachos ruivos e _precisou_ segui-los... Jon/Ashley; menções a Robb/Jon e Stuart/Ashley.

**N.A:** Bem, eu adoro agradar e dar presentes... então qndo vi como vc queria uma fic Jon/Ashley muito e eu conhecia os dois, eu pensei: pq naum? se eu tiver ideia, eu faço! E num é q tive? Num foi muito...nem tão impressionante... mas foi a ideia q tive...faz tempo desde q vi as 2 séries, então pode ter erros se tiver, é so dizer q tento arrumar. Tb nunca escrevi com esses personagens, então... msm assim, espero q goste!

**An Odd Encounter**

Desde que acordara nesse mundo esquisito se sentia desnorteado e confuso... até que viu o relance de cachos ruivos e _precisou_ segui-los... não sabia bem porquê, talvez por ser a única coisa que pareceu familiar e que fazia algum sentido naquele lugar lotado e cheio de luzes mesmo à noite.

Seguiu-o até entrar num lugar meio escondido, de onde luzes coloridas pareciam vir. Mas não era nada comparado a confusão lá dentro, música irreconhecível –ou era o que parecia- dolorosamente alta, muitas pessoas, todas amontoadas juntas, com roupas estranhas. Não sabia o que era homem ou mulher, algumas pareciam do sexo feminino, mas não se vestiam assim e as que usavam vestido não o usavam de tamanho apropriado e dançavam com outras de vestido ou outras de roupa esquisita.

Olhou ao redor, em busca dos cachos ruivos e algum sentido. Achou-o perto de um balcão sendo servido uma bebida, isso ele reconhecia. Foi até lá.

-Robb? –tocou-lhe de leve o ombro.

-Desculpe, acho que voc...- Ashley virou-se de imediato, mesmo sido chamado por outro nome, e estava prestes a esclarecer isso quando pôs os olhos no belo homem que falava.

-Robb? É você? Sou eu, o Jon.

-Por um rosto desses sou quem quiser. Belo nome, clássico. –sorriu de lado, deixando as palavras saírem devagar. Riu ao ver o outro corar de leve, sentando-se ao seu lado em um banquinho perto do balcão.

-Robb? Você está... diferente. E esse lugar também. Afinal, que lugar é esse? Onde é este lugar? Como chegamos aqui?

Ashley franziu o cenho e tomou outro gole, parecendo em seguida entender:

-Você ainda está dentro do armário, não é? Você tem esse típico olhar assustado e curioso ao mesmo tempo...

- O que é um armário?

- O q...? - Ashley riu. - Você num tá falando sério, tá?

-Eu não vejo o que há de tão engraçado! Eu que deveria estar rindo das frases sem sentido que você articula...

-Okay, que seja, cara... mas se você não sabe o que "estar no armário" significa então que você deve ser de _bem_ longe, tipo, Idade Média...

-Você continua dizendo coisas estranhas...

-Aha! _Eu_ estou dizendo coisas estranhas? - Ashley voltou a rir, debruçando-se mais sobre o balcão do bar.

-Sim,está. E você definitivamente não é o Robb.

-Tem razão, bonitão. Meu nome é Ashley, muito prazer. – ele acenou com a bebida, virando-a garganta à dentro.

-Isso parece um nome de mulher...

-Bem, meus pais tinham um senso de humor estranho...-ele riu, mas num foi um riso muito alegre, todavia, não era possível ver sua expressão direito pois ele logo virava-se para pedir mais bebida.

-E-eu não quis ofender...

-Não ofendeu... e esse tal de Robb, fale dele...

-Bem, você é igualzinho à ele.

-Bem, então ele deve ser muito bonito e você deve ter muito bom gosto.

-Ele é... d-digo...-Jon corou, seu rosto quase rivalizando com o cabelo do outro.

-Ohh, fofo. – ele meio que zombou –Você ta caidinho assim,é? Quem dera eu ter _alguém_ gostando de mim assim... ou só o Stuart já tava bom...

-Stuart?

-É... um amigo, ou mais que isso... Dormimos juntos de vez em quando, é difícil de definir... – ele deu o último gole para esvaziar o copo, pedindo mais no segundo seguinte.-...ele é cabeça-dura... e péssimo em expressar os sentimentos, especialmente em palavras...e você, bonitinho?

-Eu? Eu só queria... dizer o que sinto por ele.

-E o que está te impedindo?

-Tudo? –disse amargurado- Primeiro, ele é um homem. Segundo... compartilhamos o mesmo sangue...

-Primos?

-Meio-irmão. Mas... fomos criados juntos... e, com ele, mais do que com todos os outros... ele sempre me fez sentir como se fossemos irmãos de verdade... – Jon tinha um leve sorriso se formando agora no rosto, mas logo uma tristeza tomou sua face. - ... o que só torna ainda pior o que eu sinto.

-Cara, sua situação tá difícil... mas sabe de uma coisa? Ou eu estou me sentindo romântico no momento ou eu bebi mais do que percebi, enfim... sabe qual o conselho que vou te dar? Que se fodam! Todos eles! O que interessam o que pensam? Vá lá para esse cara e diga o que sente! Veja o que ele pensa! Só isso que deve realmente importar, cara... Você é muito bonito, não pode ficar virgem para sempre...

-C-como você sabe...? –Jon corou, seu rosto igualando-se com o tom de vermelho dos cabelos do outro.

-Está na sua cara... agora, normalmente eu daria um jeito nisso eu mesmo... Stuart bem que merece um par de chifres depois do idiota que ele foi comigo hoje...-Ashley virou mais um copo e pediu o garçom entregar-lhe a garrafa quando ele fora preencher o objeto de novo. –Mas... eu estou com um bom pressentimento quanto a isso...ou quem sabe só estupidamente esperançoso que alguém seja feliz essa noite... o ponto é que: vá atrás dele!

-Bem, eu não entendi metade do que você disse, mas... eu acho que você está certo... eu vou acabar morrendo mesmo agora que estou na Patrulha da Noite... eu deveria pelo menos me livrar dessa dúvida... se tudo for mal eu já vou ter de ir para longe mesmo...É, é isso! Eu vou!- Jon bateu com o punho no balcão, decidido e então ergueu-se, ficando de pé com um brilho nos olhos.

-Isso aí!- Ashley ergueu o copo, falando meio embriagado. –Oh, antes de ir, bonitão...- Ashley ergueu-se de seu banco só um pouco quando o outro virou o rosto em sua direção e plantou um beijo leve nos lábios dele, voltando-se a sentar por completo em seguida, apreciando a expressão atônita do outro antes de piscar um olho e dizer. -...para dar boa sorte em sua missão...- ele riu novamente, tentando encher seu copo, mas a mão que segurava a garrafa sempre acabava errando.

-Oh, aí está você!-uma voz masculina disse distante, aproximando-se rudemente deles- Ashley, seu idiota! Sabe quantos bares desses eu tive que ir? Minha bunda tá quase perdendo a virgindade só de tanto olharem!

-Oie... Stuart! –o ruivo riu novamente, inclinando-se para frente para alcançar o menor, esquecendo-se que estava num banco e perdendo o equilíbrio, sendo amparado por Jon e Stuart.

-Valeu,cara. – Stuart falou sem erguer o olhar, se ocupando em transferir o peso de Ashley todo para si. Quando conseguiu, disse – Desculpe se esperava alguma coisa, mas esse aqui já tem dono...

Jon apenas conseguiu acenar em concordância com a cabeça e observar os dois irem.

Esse era um lugar muito estranho. Tinha de sair dali.

Mas, bem... como?

**The End...?**


End file.
